The True Life of a Fabulous Killjoy
by HopelessSarcastic
Summary: It's the year 2019, and BL/ind has taken over. What happens when a girl escapes from Battery City and gets picked up by a certain band of rebels called the Killjoys? My Chemical Romance and OC. Rated T for language and later situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Welcome to MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! YAY! Sorry the first chapter is so short, I like to think of it as more of a "taste test" for the story, I promise the second one will be longer! Enjoy!**

Running. I was running like hell.

I was in some sort of nuclear desert, the only thing left were some pathetic excuses for plants, a shit ton of sand, and one road. The road I happened to be running down, my feet slapping the asphalt, dusty wind in my hair, and my knees scraped up and bleeding.  
There was nothing in front of me, just the l lonely road disappearing into the horizon and the calm, pink hues of the early rising sun. I turned around to see if behind me was as equal, and as soon as I did, the fear and cold realization hit me like a tidal wave. I wasn't running towards anything, I was running from them, their pristine white clothes and hideous mutilated faces, blasters poised and aimed at my head, trigger happy and out for blood. My blood. My eyes welled up with tears, and my breath began to stick in my throat, fatigue hit me and I realized how long I had been running, and how badly I wanted to live. I had to, no excuses. For Josh, if I didn't get out alive, there's no way he would, and I couldn't bear the thought of that. His soft, pudgy face and his angelic smile lying bloody and cold in a ditch. Or worse, the Dracs could make him one of THEM, a fate worse than death. A scream ripped through my body, I had to push through, I had to survive, I had to save the little boy that was my only excuse for family. My boots hit the pavement harder, my legs moved faster, my breath became even more rapid and heavy, and I ran.  
Pain, excruciating and burning ripped through my shoulder. All the strength I had instantly left, and I fell to the ground, listening to the Dracs laugh behind me. Great, now I was definitely going to be ghosted. The laughter and the taunts came closer with each of their footsteps. They kicked me and rolled me over. "My my, don't we have a pretty one, you'll make a great soldier in the war on chaos." the disgusting Drac chuckled, causing me to spit in his face, earning me more kicks in the stomach.  
I laughed as I started slipping into unconsciousness, screaming "You'll never take me alive!" over and over again. When I heard the sound of wheels speeding down the lonely road, as a car pulled up, he stepped out. An angel with hair the color of fire, blaster held steady and reeking determination. I merely watched in awe as I was bleeding out on the road, the last thing I remember was a yellow mask and the words "You're safe now, sweetheart." ringing in my ears.

**So? Whatcha think? Love it, hate it? PLEASE leave me comments or suggestions, I really want to become a better writer. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 2 is here! This actually turned out WAY longer than expected, I was going to split it into two chapters, but then I didn't. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Patrol on a Monday was never interesting. Yet somehow, he was always assigned it. Him, the face and one of the four minds behind this whole operation, and he couldn't even get a Wednesday patrol, that way he would actually get to pull the trigger, seeing as all the Freshman came out on Wednesdays. Freshman were the most fun to ghost, seeing them come out of the factory, brainwashed and ready for blood, run out of the city and into the wastelands, screaming and howling and ready to kill. More specifically, kill him and everything he had worked for, the Killjoys, his little band of misfits that were gonna bring down the empire.

Freshman were more horrible diseased animals than human, but they had to break the kids before they could be used, insanity was a byproduct. It was actually pretty funny, seeing BL/ind was fighting a war on chaos, to take over and create and absolute order, but in order to, they created more chaos. But he had to give them some sort of credit, even though he hated himself for it, even their chaos was organized. Signups on Monday, which weren't even signups to join them, just Dracs driving around the filthy streets, picking up anyone under 21 and carting them off to "training." Tuesday was where the main training took place, they gathered all the kids into one room, played a video, and if they still didn't want to join, the torture and drugs came in. And Wednesday was when they would release them to the world. Well, the world they didn't control, the Zones. Most of the main cities had little rebel forces in the Zones in the wastelands of the area. And those few in the Zones, they were going to tear their horrible creation down, and they were going to do everything to stop them. He suited up for patrol and put his mask on, walking by a mirror, he saw himself. Hair a bright red that could be seen from a mile away, that screamed "Come and fight me, punk." And his bright yellow mask that he designed after the jokers in a deck of cards. Completely ready to kick some ass. Not like he would have to, they were recruiting today, the interesting patrols were Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. By Sunday they were usually all dead and the process would restart itself.

As he grabbed his blaster and his boots, he saw his partners laying around a table, drinking coffee and watching some sort of bullshit BL/ind broadcast. God dammit, if he was going to suffer through Monday patrol, he wasn't going to do it alone, he was taking them down with him. "All right Killjoys, get your shit together, you guys are helping me with Monday patrol." This instantly sparked a string of complaints from his companions. "Can't you get some of the noobs to go with you? Monday patrol is boring as hell." Fun Ghoul whined.  
"Shut up, when was the last time you guys even DID patrol?" The room fell silent. "Exactly. Now it's a beautiful fucking day in Zone 6, and I'm not suffering through this alone, so put down your coffee, grab me a pack of cigarettes and get your asses in the car."

One hour into patrol and they were just about to head back to the gas station they called home when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. All of their dirty and unshaven faces lit up with excitement. "Gentlemen, I do believe that there is something that needs to be shot." sand Jet Star as Party Poison made a sharp turn and sped towards the scream. They all couldn't help but grin, this was the first interesting thing that had happened on a Monday in months, as the car sped faster and faster down the solitary asphalt road, the excitement and tension grew in the cramped atmosphere of the car. Party Poison was about to let out a laugh when he saw the scene in from of him. She was lying on the side of the road, covered in dirt and bruises, and surrounded by Dracs feverishly beating her, laughing as she coughed up blood and writhed in pain. Even while they beat her, she laughed and screamed "You'll never take me alive!" All the anger in his being flared up as he punched the breaks and jumped out of the car, gun in hand and ready to kill.

Before long, most of the Dracs had either fled, or lay cold at his feet, their bright blue blood clinging to his clothes. He ran over to where the girl lay face down and motionless, she was still breathing, but it was shallow and labored. He frantically picked her up and carried her back to the waiting getaway car "You're safe now, sweetheart." was the only thing he could think to say, she was so badly broken that saying she was going to be alright would be far from the truth. "Kobra! You got medical training back in the city, right?"  
"Yeah, just lay her down in the backseat with me and I'll think of something." He responded, his expression staying forever stone and cold. He had the the ability to stay composed even in the most stressful situation, which is why BL/ind had wanted him as a doctor, healing and operating on wounded Dracs, until he ran away with his brother and never looked back. He slowly assessed the damage with long, gentle fingers, being careful not to break anything further. "Alright, she took a bullet to the left shoulder and her clavicle is broken, a few bruised ribs, cuts and scrapes. Nothing that won't fix itself." He said, easing the tension between the four of them. The desert landscape raced beside them as they sped for home, the once strained breathing of the girl had eased to a steady, calm pace, as if she knew that the worst was over. As the four misfits and the broken girl pulled up to the abandoned gas station, Party Poison said with a hint of pride "Well, that was certainly a patrol worth joining me for, eh?"

**HOORAY! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this... PLEASE leave comments and suggestions, do you have any ideas of how the story should go? LEAVE THEM BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW. Until next chapter~ THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**YES. Finished the 3rd chapter, this one was especially fun to write :D hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it!**

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was awful, the scent of blood and dirty clothes were never meant to be together. This was definitely not a hospital. Either I was dead, and this was the atmosphere of hell or I was in a holding cell with sulfur air fresheners, in a landfill full of dead bodies and every other unpleasant smelling thing in this planet. I hoped I was dead.

I didn't even want to open my eyes, once I did the people taking care of me, or holding me captive would know I was awake, and then I would have to start fighting again. I wanted desperately just to take a five minute break sometimes, I was always the strong one, the one who would throw the punches for what I believed in, the one who would show no emotions, even when I was hurt or sick or scared, or all of the above. I just wanted to take a break, let someone else do the fighting, I wanted to cry in somebodies arms about my problems, and have them comfort me. But it's 2019, and I can't afford any of that. My little brother Josh is still hiding in the slums of Battery City, where everyday there's a chance he might not wake up human in the morning, or even wake up at all. Which is why I had to get out and find safety so I could come back for him, neither one of us was going to survive at the rate BL/ind was expanding. So I left, I guess my memories of sneaking out and getting chased and beaten by Dracs weren't fake after all. But then what happened afterwards? I couldn't remember anything after car pulling up and a flash of red.

I guess my break was over, because curiosity got the best of me, and I opened my eyes to the cell that contained me. Well, cell was an understatement. I was in what looked to be a gas station employee break room, on a dirty brown couch covered in white sheets. I wasn't dead, I was in too much pain to be dead. The makeshift IV with a drip bag of god knows what kind of pain killer obviously wasn't working. I wasn't captured by Dracs either, this place was way too messy to be any of BL/ind's units, and everything, even the wooden table smelled like a human that hadn't showered in a year. I tried to get up to explore my new environment even more, when a wave of nausea and pain hit me, guess I wasn't going anywhere. My head started to spin and my thoughts went along with it, I tried frantically to think straight. My name is Everly Stevenson, I'm seventeen years old, I like disobeying rules and my little brother Josh, mom and dad were shot five years ago and BL/ind is gonna pay dearly for it. After several minutes of that, my head came back to Earth.

I ripped out my IV with my good arm, that shit wasn't taking the sting off, just making me wanna puke. As I stood up, every inch of me protested, but my mind won out over it. I slowly hobbled out of the door, and as soon as I poked my head out I heard a man's voice shout "HEY! GUYS! Roadkill is awake!" and four crazy people started running towards me. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction, but before I could make it halfway across the room, I tripped over someone's shit that was laying around. Awesome. I tensed my muscles and braced for impact. But it never came, I opened my eyes to see my face an inch from the floor, and feel my arm being held by someone. "Watch out Roadkill, you shouldn't even be moving around." a familiar voice stated. I looked behind me to see that it was him. My hero with highlighter hair. "Shit." left my mouth, a strained whisper. My mind went into overdrive, I remembered everything after the car pulled up. He had defeated the entire hoard of Dracs that were chasing me, and picked me up to take me back here.

"Thank you." I said, standing up and brushing the imaginary dirt off my clothes. Wait, I wasn't even wearing my clothes, I was in a pair of black jeans about three sizes too big, and a Black Flag shirt that hung limply off my body. Where the fuck were my clothes? The strange man must've seen my confused expression "You're clothes are in the back, we're gonna wash 'em cause they're covered in blood and smell like Battery City. I'm guessing that's where you're from." he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, Battery City, born and raised. Thanks again for helping me, I'm Eve-" he slapped his hand over my mouth before I could finish. "Don't say anything. Names are sacred here. We don't want to know it." he whispered in my ear "Come up with a code name, we'll call you by that. For example, I'm Party Poison, that's The Kobra Kid," he pointed at the tall, lanky blonde who held an expression that could kill someone who looked at it too closely. "and that's Jet Star," he pointed at the incredibly strong looking man with what appeared to be hair on top of his head, but if someone had told me it's was actually a small fluffy dog, I wouldn't be surprised. "and that's Fun Ghoul." he finished with a wave of his hand over in the direction of a man that was a couple inches shorter than me, I wanted to laugh, but if I did I had a feeling he would show me that he could still kick my ass even though he came up to my nose. "The name has to mean something to you, I'll give you a while to think on it." Party Poison finished, removed his hand from my mouth and stepped back. "Who wants coffee and cigarettes?" Fun Ghoul interjected. All hands went up. "How about you Roadkill?" he said looking at me, I smiled and asked him why he kept calling me that. "Cause we found you on the side of the road, and thought you were dead." he laughed " Lemme get you some coffee, you look as pale as a vampire."

He and the others ran off, and I was left on the filthy brown couch with white sheets. Roadkill, huh? Maybe that should be my name I thought, smiling. I guess I had time to think, I didn't have anywhere to go, and these strange men seemed willing enough to let me stay, at least for a little while. So I laid back into the brown couch with the white sheets, which had Drac blood stains on it when I looked closer. It wasn't the nicest place, but it was a temporary home, and that's all I could ask for right now.

**Whatever will happen next? Will she stay, will she go? Will her name forever be Roadkill?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME~ THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

AHH! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long, life just kid of gets in the way when you least want it to, DAMN YOU FINALS! Excuses, excuses~ glad you all are enjoying it!

Several weeks had passed, and they were definitely some of the most insane weeks of my life, second only to BL/ind's first recruitment, and watching my parents get shot in the street, but let's not dwell on that. The four guys I had come to call friends in this short time explained that they were not just some desert nomads, and that they were in fact the Killjoys. And not just any Killjoys, the originals, the Fabulous Killjoys. BL/ind was always broadcasting in Battery City on them, saying how they were ruthless murderers, and would kill you in an instant if you looked at them the wrong way. I knew it was lies to begin with, but I had never expected that they would be this friendly and harmless looking. I never expected to meet them at all, but here I was, sitting in their base, drinking coffee and making fun of the BL/ind news shows on the TV channels we hijacked. They were just normal people, normal people with a reason to fight. Fun Ghoul liked to call us "rebels without a clue."

The minutes, hours and days passed and I healed up. It was an early Thursday morning, the beautiful desert sky looked like a watercolor painting, and I sat outside the station by one of the gas pumps, coffee mug in hand and complacent thoughts dancing in my head. This is what I was searching for, this was bliss. I had survived and made my way out of Battery City to find that heaven lied just outside, in a run down gas station with four of the best people in this whole damn universe. I sigh of ecstasy escaped my lips and I heard Poison say behind me "Don't get too comfortable." I snapped my head back to see him leaning up against the pump, he had a habit of sneaking up on me when I was alone, silent like a cat. He sat down beside me "So Roadkill, what are you gonna do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're pretty much healed up, are you gonna stay with us?"  
"Are you asking me to be a Killjoy?"  
"I'm not asking you out for dinner." He smirked, a playful smirk that I had come to know and love over the time I had been here. Everything went silent, even the wind halted in it's tracks, recognizing the importance of this decision. Poison looked at me and said in a hushed tone "There's no other way you can save Josh, you can't do it by yourself." A disgusting sick feeling spread through my body like plague. Josh! How could I have wasted all of this time in my paradise while Josh was still fighting for his life in Battery City. That was the entire fucking reason I was here in the first place. Tears started to flow uncontrollably from my eyes. If Josh was dead I would never forgive myself, he won't suffer any longer because of my mistakes. I started sobbing, my chest heaving with the overwhelming guilt. Poison pulled me into a hug and let me cry for a while, stroking my hair and telling me it would be okay. I left his arms and looked out on the horizon as I dried my tears "Yes. I want to be a Killjoy, for Josh, for mom and dad. To make those evil bastards pay for what they did to humanity!" I yelled, hurling a rock into the distance. Poison smiled "Let's get you fixed up then."  
"Fixed up?"  
"Yeah, I you're gonna be a Killjoy, you need to look like one. Come with me." He grabbed my arm and led me into the back bathroom, smile growing with each step, and my nervous feelings doing the same. He shoved me in the bathroom and locked the door behind us, grin wide and eyes sparkling. "Where are the others?" I asked, my voice giving away how nervous I was. "Oh, them? I asked if they could do patrol for me today." he answered in a sing-song voice. "So now that we're alone, let's do something special!" he walked over to the mirror and opened the cabinet behind it. "We're gonna dye your hair, Roadkill!" he said, voice bursting with excitement. I walked over to the cabinet to find the most extensive collection of hair dyes in this side of Battery City, there were more colors than the amount of colors that actually exist. My jaw dropped "Pretty cool, huh?" Poison smiled. "Oh my god! Where did you get all of these?"  
"That's for me to know, and for you not to find out. So, enough chit chat. What do you want?" I looked over the dozens of bottles and after much speculation I carefully selected two.

After much arguing and many hours spent bent over the bathroom sink, I left the bathroom, hair jet black with elegant bright blue streaks, the color of Drac blood. I hated to admit it, but Poison was amazing with hair, no matter how much shit he gave me about the condition of my roots the entire time he was coloring it. I heard the car pull up in front of the station and ran outside to show them. "Look what Roadkill's done to her hair!" Jet Star smiled and pointed "Looks good!" Fun Ghoul said, playing with it "Wait. Does this mean you're gonna stay?" he begged. "Yep! You're never gonna get rid of me!" I said, giving them all hugs. "So what are we gonna call you, Roadkill?" Kobra joked. I pulled away for a while and thought. "Acid rain." I stated. "Why that name?" Poison snuck up behind me and said. "Because the moment I realized that BL/ind had gone too far, was when they tampered with the clouds so that they would rain acid on all of the people in the slums, living in houses without proper roofs." The mere mention of it brought back memories of people screaming as BL/ind's "act of god" burnt away at their bodies. I had found refuge with my family under a very small steel overhang. We were safe from the rain, but not the view. "Well Acid Rain" Poison said, grabbing my hand "Welcome to the Fabulous Killjoys. May you slay many Dracs, fulfill your revenge and may your heart be bulletproof."

**ALRIGHT! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WON'T TAKE AS LONG. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
